wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Time Bomb
" |image = S1e10b Sneaking up on the racers.jpg |caption = Sylvia racing in the Galactic Conjunction 6000 while in her Time Bomb state. |season = 1 |production = 110b |broadcast = 18 |story = Matt Chapman Ben Joseph Tim McKeon Lauren Faust Craig McCracken Johanna Stein |writer = Matt Chapman |storyboards = Eddie Trigueros |directed = Dave Thomas |us = |international = |xd = June 10, 2014 |pairedwith = "The Nice Guy" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Wander and Sylvia are competing in the Galactic Conjunction 6000, where they race against other aliens across the universe. Sylvia isn't sure about the race as she has a serious "Time Bomb" state where she races madly out of control when angered enough, so Wander teaches her to take it easy. Episode Summary Wander and Sylvia are competing in the Galatic Conjunction 6000, where they race against other aliens across the universe. Sylvia isn't sure about the race as she has a serious "Time Bomb" state where she races madly out of control when angered enough, so Wander teaches her to take it easy. Transcript Songs *''Take It Easy, Sylvia'' Gallery Quotes Trivia *Lord Hater and Peepers don't appear in this episode. *It's revealed Sylvia originally came from Marshfalaffle Apple Meadow. *Throughout the episode, Wander was not seen without his hat. However during the scene where Sylvia zooms off after a racer cuts in front of her, you can briefly see Wander without his hat before it is left spinning in mid-air. *Wander's guesses to what Sylvia's racing nickname is include "Quicky McQuickerson", "The Royal Lady, Lady Laterson" and "Roger the Clock Maker". *This is the first time Wander actually helps Sylvia. *The title refers to Sylvia's racing nickname and her furious state shown several times in the episode. Continuity *The fourth episode to not open with an overview of a planet nor take place on one ("The Pet", "The Prisoner", "The Birthday Boy"). *At the beginning when Sylvia was trying to guess what Wander got her, she thinks he's gonna bury her in jellyfish pie, which was first mentioned in "The Hat". *Second episode to feature a planet alignment ("The Picnic"). Errors *When Sylvia is angry when a racer cuts in front of her, she zooms off, leaving Wander's hat behind. However when she approaches the racer, Wander has his hat back. *The first time Sylvia rages, her body is already purple when her comb sticks up, but when the camera zooms in on her neck, her body is blue again. Allusions *The title references a time bomb, a bomb which detonates after a timer goes off. *''Super Mario World'' - Sylvia's Time Bomb state is similar to Wiggler's state whenever he is raged. *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' - Stok bears an uncanny resemblance to the character Bendy. *''The Powerpuff Girls'' - When Sylvia dashes off during the final obstacle after calming down, she leaves a blue, pink and green trail behind her, which are the signature colors of the girls. Production Information *This episode and "The Nice Guy" are the first to air on a Tuesday. * This episode was made available to verified Watch Disney XD app users and Disney XD On Demand Users starting May 21, 2014. Episode name: The Nice Guy / The Timebomb, Description: Wander's politeness makes a simple errand feel like an epic adventure. *The animation of Wander turning around squealing after Sylvia suggests he'd help her was used in the promo for Disney XD's All Weekend Long XD-Athon. International Premieres Cast *Jack McBrayer as Wander *April Winchell as Sylvia *Jeff Bennett as Harvax *Charlie Adler as Stok Sources }} Category:Upcoming Episodes